fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Otogakure
Otogakure '(音隠れの里, ''Otogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in Sound"), called Oto for short, was Orochimaru's personal village, founded for the express purpose of collecting ninja for his experiments and his quest to learn all jutsu. In actuality, Oto is not really a village, but a group of hideouts and bases scattered throughout the Land of Sound and other countries. Howerver, a mutant Sasuke helped conquer the entire Land of Sound, and rebuilded the village into something greater. Sooner many clans and people favored the new village, and Otogakure became something. Basic Information Name: Otogakure Other Names: Village Hidden in Sound, '''Otokugsu (音王国, Sound Kingdom), Otoyite Location: (Previous) Rice Feild county. (New Location) Located just off the coast in an unknown contient. Information: This is a newly formed villaged that was founded by Orochimaru. Orochimaru used this village to create a shinobi army in hopes thathe could learn every justu and together with Sunagakure that they could crush Konoha. Its current leader is Kyuaku. Aliances: Former alliance with Sunagakure; no current alliance. Emmenies: Mostly all Shinobi nations especially Sunagakure and Konoha. When Sasuke took over, many new enemies arose, because of his actions at the Kage Sumit in the bingo book. Kyuaku is currently after Indo Huiyo, the Slabia of Darkness. 'Official Anthem' When Kyuaku rises to the throne, in order to contruct nationalism in Otogakure, he makes an national anthem that every student in Otogakure must recite to begin the day. :Truth and hope in our Fatherland! :And death to every foe! :Our soldiers shall not pause to rest :We vow our loyalty : : :Old traditions they will abide :Arise young heroes! :Our past inspires noble deeds :All Hail Otogakure! : : :Immortal beacon shows the way :Step forth, seek glory! :Hoist your swords high into the clouds :Hail Otogakure! : : :Our Kage stands astride this world :He’ll vanquish every foe! :His truth and justice shine so bright :All hail his brilliant light! : : :Never will he be overthrown :Like mountains and sea :His bloodline immortal and pure :All Hail Otogakure! : : :So let his wisdom guide our way :Go forth and seek glory :Hoist your swords high into the clouds :Hail Otogakure!! : Lanuauge The Sound village also has a secial type of launauge called Otoshita (音の舌, "sound tounge") that everybody is required to learn. It is taught in the acadmey and local schools, and has became the main launauge in the village; nearly all Otogakure shinobi know this, and this only. Only highly experienced ninja and translators know any other launauge besides this. According to C, this launauge is hard to translate and nearly impossible to learn unless you have memory skills, and the time to learn it. History 'Oroichmaru's Rule' Three Sound ninja (Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin), under Orochimaru's orders, entered the Chūnin Exam with the goal of killing Sasuke Uchiha. However, Orochimaru was actually using them as test subjects for Sasuke's power after Orochimaru gave him the Cursed Seal. Later, Otogakure assisted Sunagakure in invading Konoha. After the failed invasion and the Cursed Seal of Heven tempting Sasuke, Oroichmaru used the Sound Five, Otogakure's strongest minions to retrive him. With Orochimaru being asrobed and thought dead, the fate of the village is unknown. 'Sasuke's Takeover and Kyuaku's Domain' After his fight with Naruto, Sasuke was not only defeated, but he was gravly wounded and unable to use his powers again due to Naruto's Sprit Rasengan damageing his chakra networking system. Kabuto offrered Sasuke a change to regain his powers back by mutation. Sasuke took the chance, but at the cost of him regaining his powers, he became a mutant, lost moast of his memories, nearly killed Kabuto, and the explosion sent him back to Otogakure. Sasuke decided to help his newly made friend, Kyuaku, rebuild Otogakure. He killed the dyamno, recruited many other people, and lastly seted up a goverment system. In less than a year, the village was rebuilt, and many people decided to join Otogakure in hopes of a new start. This formed Otogakure's shinobi system and the many clans that came with it. During the wars, Sasuke regained all of his memories, and told the village about them. Many of the villigers were worried that Sasuke was going to leave, but Sasuke said that would be a mistake and wondered if the villiage would let him stay. Everyone agreed that Sasuke should stay which caused him to finialy be accepted as a hero. Not long after that, Sasuke was asked to become Otokuku, but Sasuke said no and instead gave the title to Kyuaku, saying that he deserved the role more than he did. Dispite the fact, Sasuke was still respected around the Sound Kingdom and later began to form powerfull groups such as Koukon, and the Omega Sannin. Sasuke was one of twelve Oto members that voted yes on a rule that allowed Missing-nin to become part of the villiage anytime. 'Creation Tailed Beast' Sometime beforer the Fourth War, and after hearing that the hidden villages regained controll of thier tailed beast, Sasuke decided that Otogakure needed it's own tailed beast. So, during the war, Kyuaku collected and stored the chakra of everbody he defeated. After enough chakra was collected, Kyuaku and Sasuke used a special version of igizani to turn the chakra into a Tailed Beast. It was then sealed inside of Sasuke's adopted daughter, Takaken Uchiha. Leadership And Goverment The former leader of the village was the legendary Sanin Orochimaru, however due to his "death" the village was left in ruins. After Sasuke who became a mutant to gain his powers back, stumbled uphon the village, he decided to help the village gain it's former glory. He allined himself with several others and staged a coup d'tat in his former sensei's name and tookover Otogakure. Sasuke howerver, did not want to be the ruler yet, and instead gave Kyuaku the title as the first lord Otokuku (音国神, god of the sound kingdom). Though he was forced to become Nidaime Otokage fter Kyuaku was killed during the Interconflictal war. Otogakure's goverment is moastly unknown. Other than the fact that besides ninja payment, they manfacture a great deal of items for trade with unknown villages. Shinobi Sound ninja use a diverse amount of jutsu, which are mostly centered around modifications and mutations Orochimaru gave them. It is uknown what type of ninja or the actual techniques they posses of this village. Though it is speculated that the ninja know tecniques related to sound. It is also rumored that most to all Sound Ninja possess in-human techniques, techniques that would naturally be impossible to learn without proper Body Alteration. Howerver, acording to Sasuke, Oto nin are experts in Kinjustu, or forbidden techniques. As for eleamental chakra, sound shinobi seem to pratice lightning and fire release techniques. Nearly all are missing-nin. 'Clans' Otogakure's clans are very unique and special, and dispite the village just beig reborn, many new and powerfull clans have begun to arose showing that Otogakure is becomming one of the moast powerfull Hidden Villiages in the world. Even before Sasuke's takeover, there was a clan of shinobi known as the Hebi Clan who are known for their snake related jutsus. Also, a old clan known as the Secoiya clan, originate from here. List of Clans; *Fuma Clan *Gozu Clan *Hebi Clan *Hōzuki Clan *Jugo Clan *Kugustu Clan *Shiin Clan *Secoiya Clan *Taiyuka Clan 'Groups' Nearly all of Otogakure's Population is Missing-nin, and half of Otogakure's missing-nin come from the main hidden villiages. As such, Otogakure spans groups based on the more famous and widely reconised groups. List of Famous Teams; *Band of Seven- Based of of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist *Chosen Elites- Sasuke's own group *Koukon- A group of shinobi that serve as lookouts. *Omega Sannin- A group that is based on the Sannin *S.O.U.N.D- Based off of Kohona's ANBU. Means Special Otogakure United Ninja Division *Wyvern Order- another group like Koukon, but was founded by the Otokage himself. Clothing Attire Otogakure like all other Shinobi villages have a specific clothing attire. What is diffrent is that depending on rank, you get a diffrent set of clothing. A lot of the population wear purple clothing. Genin Here is the list of Clothing that Genin from Oto wear; *Green Forehead Protector Chunin Here is the list of Clothing that Chunin from Oto wear; *Light Purple sleveless Flak Jacket (some may call it Orchid) *Green fingerless Gloves Jonin Here is the list of Clothing that Jonin from Oto wear; *Dark purple flak jacket with some metal armor *Sunglasses *Sometimes Jonin are given a Sword Senin Similar to Kumogakure, there is also a fourth level above Jonin, but before Kage called Senin. Senin are often refered as the moast powerfull Shinobi in the village, have exlent Taijustu and above avrage Genjustu skills, and is a master of three elemental chakra natures. Senin often specialise in a specific type of feild, but they are great in other areas. As the highest-ranking shinobi, they are sent on important political missions such as ambassadors for peace treaties with other villages. And have a say so in matters such as appointing Jonin or chusing a new Otokage though Senin seem to be more affiliated with politics. Moast Senin wear fancy Yukuta, but they have been seeing wearing regular ourfits. It is unknown how you become one, though Sasuke says Senin are aknowleged. They are chosen by the village's kage (sometimes it is a joint decision between the kage and the village elders) and are the rarest type of shinobi in the village (according to Sasuke, for every 200 Jonin, there may only be one Senin.) Geography and Climate At first during Oroichmaru's Controll, Otogakure was nothing but a series of hidden bases scattered underground. Howerver, during it's takeover and rebuilding, Otogakure became a weathly landscape village. Thanks to the wood release, Otogakure became suronded by a forest of thick trees which would later be it's building basis. You see, Otogakure is built not underground, but actualy within the tall tree canopyies. Connecting each 'tree house' togeather with a series of fine stone bridiges. Every house in Oto is made just like a regular house stones and all. Otogakure also has a vast waterfall and a stone mounment dedicated to all the heroes of the village. Both of these can be seen in the village no matter where you are. Due to its large size, the main region of Otogakure can be broken into two sub-regions divided by Mt. Coronet, roughly comparable to how the continent that Kanto and Johto make up is essentially a contiguous region.The western half of Otogakure features a variety of landscapes. Its coasts are notably more rocky than the eastern half, however, the land is far more fertile, and the towns, for the most part, are rural. The eastern half is more tropical, people who live in towns and villages in this area must adapt to the harsh environment. When it comes to climate, Arigakure experienses a vast arrange of climates. But is all depends on which side you are. Unlike the eastern side, which is located in the south where the climate is warmer, the western half is located on the northern boundaries of the world where the temperature is cooler. It is so cold in the northern part of the region, it snows constantly. The village, as stated previously, is also home to a successful series of mines. The primary mineral found in the mine is a gem called the Lighthawk Crystal, which has about the same properties of coal. Unlike coal, it is far more beautiful, and is also used in jewelry and ornamentation. The maping geography of Otogakure is broken up into "routes". With Otokugstu (the entire sound kingdom), being an huge enlarged place, Sasuke decided to give his members an easy way to tell direction from direction. A route measures about 100-500 acres. There are over 270 routes in Otokugsu alone with Otogakure having about 90, making it one of the biggest villages. Otogakure also has training grounds that are also numbered. 'Landmarks' Justu Shope Mt.Cornet Omega Falls Omega Hero Memorial Oto Hot Springs Creation and Conception There is nothing to say about why I wanted to rule and rebuilt Otogakure. I mean, it's new, it's fresh, and the entire villiage shinobi population are made up of nothing but missing-nin and mutants! Seriously, even some of the weakest ninja would be able to handle a five-year chuniun member! Unlike all the other villiages, I find that Otogakure is the viliage with the moast potential, the moast intresting, not to metion some of the experments are forming highly powerfull clans! The geography, memorials and climate were inspired by three words; My tree house. Triva -The Fannon Databook Gives Otogakure's population a five out of five stars, it's military five out of five stars, and it's ecomony five out of five stars. It is one of the strongest villages both military wise and economicly.